The Extended Family
by Evachoo
Summary: Luna Lovegood was a mystery, wrapped in an enigma, packaged in a layer of neat, organised insanity. She was also the Ministry's Liaison to the Muggle Government. And finally, perhaps the weirdest thing about Luna Lovegood- was that she was Mycroft Holmes cousin. One-Shot


Luna Lovegood, intellectually, always knew she had muggle cousins. Well, sort of muggle cousins. She wasn't sure what squib children strictly classified as, in the wizarding world. Second generation squibs? She'd have to do more research on that, she decided. She might even do an article about the lack of education Magical children receive in appropriate terminology. It might even tie in with the Rotfang Conspiracy. In any case, her mummy's sister had been a squib, and not a particularly nice one according to Daddy. Daddy said she was just as smart as Mummy, and they had had the most recent intense sibling rivalry he'd ever seen.

A rivalry that seemed to continue beyond the grave, he'd said. She'd never visited once (although perhaps sending an owl- and not just any owl, their owl, to a muggle residence hadn't been Daddy's smartest idea) and that was that. The only important family were the ones you stood by you, in her eyes. A lesson that had been drilled into her, again and again, in every battle and lesson she'd taken part in in Hogwarts. For a school, it was awfully similar to a death trap. Another article idea? She looked around, and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled it down.

A chirp in her ear- blood, little moon, blood, brought her back to her train of thought. She cast her mind back to her cousins. She'd always wanted a big family, like the Weasleys. They were all so nice, if sometimes a bit simple. When she had been a little girl, she would've give all her brain power to not be so alone. So it annoyed her that her extended family were apparently too idiotic to value each other. Although, to be fair, witnessing your mother being blown up, and your father's spirit breaking tended to instil some family values, she reckoned. They just hadn't had the practical experience yet. She hoped, quite frankly, they never got the practical experience. It was something she'd never wish on anyone.

Another thing about Luna, was that she was considered a little insane. She knew this, and often laughed at the little notions others around her took. She didn't mind how they viewed her, not anymore. Not anymore. Not after fighting, and killing, and growing up. She was always going to be different, so why not enjoy it? Being 'Loony' was awfully fun, and the wizards and witches continued underestimation of her was sort of funny, and more than a little helpful in some situations. The only two who'd realised she wasn't quite as loopy as advertised, were Harry Potter, who was planning to name a child after her (and wasn't that fun?) , and Neville Longbottom, her husband. Strange, considering they were both from what was widely considered to be the least observant house, but the Universe worked in strange ways. Or rather, the sorting hat did. She remembered what it had whispered to her- 'Heir of Ravenclaw, descendant of Fae'. She thought that particular revelation was rather fun.

In any case, Luna Lovegood was widely considered insane and more than a bit out there. So it was no surprise when she was picked for the job no one else in the unspeakable department wanted- Ministry Representative, and Muggle Liaison.

And to be honest, she was a little excited. Muggles were quite amazing, in her opinion. Electricity, space expeditions, computers. They had their own magic, and she was quite glad the Wizards had never managed to reveal themselves to Muggles in their idiotic plans to subjugate them, because they surely would have been destroyed.

So Luna shrugged on her best robes, kissed Neville on the cheek, and headed out. Today, the creatures that followed her sang, today you shall meet blood.

Mycroft Holmes felt like sighing. Heavily. This was not a particularly rare occurrence- anytime he had to interact with people who weren't Sherlock, or Anthea, he felt like sighing. With them, he, at least, was actually able to sigh when exasperated. But not here. Not now. He focused his attention on the Prime Minister again as he continued blathering on. Honestly, you'd think that a prime minister, at some point his career, would learn not to be so incredibly irksome. But apparently not.

"Mycroft! You must see! Our country, our very livelihoods are at stake with these- these wizards! I don't care what the Queen bloody well says. You're on my side, aren't you old chap? Ey?"

Mycroft ruthlessly squashed his urge to close his eyes and not open them again until this idiot went away. Instead, he tapped a code on the side of his chair. Anthea immediately began typing behind him. He allowed a smile onto his face. He'd had enough of this particular idiot. And so had the Queen, if the code he could hear Anthea tap back was any indication.

"Prime Minister"

he man instantly became silent, his expression hopeful. Mycroft suppressed a sneer. The lack of discipline in the man was appalling. Perhaps a woman would be a nice change.

"I believe it's time for you to quietly resign. How's your health, these days?"

The Prime Minister spluttered, his face reddening, before making an attempt to appear intimidating by standing.

"Now see here-"

This attempt was foiled, as three men in plain, black robes appeared with a sharp crack, and one fired a yellow spell at the bumbling fool. His eyes glazed over, and Mycroft felt satisfaction bubble up in his chest.

"You know, Mycroft, you have a point. I'll go and resign... Right now..."

The three men summarily disappeared, along with the former Prime Minister. Alone at last, in the Prime Ministers cosy little office, Mycroft finally sighed. Ugh. He despised such a human urge. He'd have to fix it.

The sound of Anthea typing was such a normal sound in his life, he immediately looked up when she slowed. His assistant was looking towards the door, as a soft knock sounded on the heavy wood. He frowned. The Prime Minister hadn't had any appointments for an hour, he'd checked personally. He nodded at his assistant and casually stood, hand on umbrella. She opened the door slowly, to reveal what he was almost sure was his mother except far younger, and much blonder.

And he sighed, as he observed the robes.

"Hello. My name is Luna, a representative of the Ministry. Would you be the Prime Minister?"

Luna knew, even before the door had opened, that her cousin was inside. Really, it wasn't very hard to tell, not when her magic was singing. She could feel the tension her knock brought inside the roo, and resisted the urge to giggle. his was going to be such fun!

The woman who opened the door was very pretty, but the creatures around her declared her not her cousin. Although, she could end up being her cousin-in-law. She set her eyes behind the assistant, and knew immediately it was him. The creatures sang in delight. The man was slightly pudgy, though had good posture. His nose looked like the type that was permanently turned up at other people. He had an umbrella in his hand, but the way he held it reminded her of how Lucius Malfoy used to hold his cane. Perhaps a muggle weapon of some sort then. His eyes held obvious intelligence, and recognition. Was that of her status as a witch, or as his cousin?

Luna decided to introduce herself. "Hello. My name is Luna Longbottom, a representative of the Ministry. Would you be the Prime Minister?"

She purposefully left out the Ministry of what, exactly, but that was just reasonable precaution. There was an awkward silence for a moment, before the man sniffed, tapping his cane in an irregular pattern Luna was certain was a code. "I might as well be. I am authorised on behalf of the British Government to deal with the Ministry of Magic."

Luna nodded. "Very well. Then lets sit. As the new representative of the Ministry, there are protocols we need to discuss and update, urgently. When are you next available?"

"Now, as a matter of fact. Would you care for some tea?" The man sat down in the chair she assumed was for the Prime Minister "My name is Mycroft. Tell me, Mrs. Longbottom, were you a Lovegood before marriage?"

Luna smiled serenely, enjoying her cousins minute twitches as the wandlessly and silently made the teapot pour them tea. "Indeed I was, Mr. Holmes. I would call you cousin, but unfortunately I'm currently here in a professional capacity. Besides that, Auntie Holmes was never very keen on us meeting"

Mycroft nodded "I see you are aware of our relation then. Mummy rarely spoke of Auntie, so finding out you're a witch is rather a surprise"

"No, it's not. Although to be truthful, I didn't expect you to be so powerful in Muggle Government"

"Why do yo believe I'm not surprised?"

"Ah. I forgot. Well, Mr. Holmes, the creatures around your head tell me so"

And that was how Luna Lovegood met her eldest cousin, Mycroft Holmes.


End file.
